dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Murichim
|FirstApp = See The Wall That Must Be Passed! Goku vs Gohan |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Lead Warrior of Team Universe 10 |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Rumsshi (superior) Gowasu (superior) Cus (superior) Lilibeu (comrade) Napapa (comrade) Jium (comrade) Methiop (comrade) Murisam (comrade) Jirasen (comrade) Obuni (comrade) Jilcol (comrade) Rubalt (comrade) }} was a warrior from Universe 10 and he and his comrades are the participants that Rumsshi selected to represent him, Gowasu and Cus in the Tournament of Power. Appearance His general appearance gives an impression of a warrior monk, or Niō (仁王) / Kongōrikishi (金剛力士) in Buddhism. Murichim's likeness is that of a large and muscular crimson humanoid with a large white robe for clothing, which covers his groin, leaving his legs, arms, head and body exposed. He also has 6 dots on his head similar to Krillin's. Personality Murichim seems to be very confident in himself and his troops, as he believes that his crew can win the Tournament of Power, despite what Rumsshi may have told him about the Zen Exhibition Match. He takes a lot of care about his body, more specifically his muscles, as he even interrupted his first meeting with Gowasu as it was the time for him to drink his protein supply. He also seems to have influenced his team in doing so. He seems to be rather calm and quiet during combats. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga He is recruited for the Universe 10 Team by Rummshi and is introduced by him and Cus to Gowasu along with the rest of his team in the Universe 10 Sacred World of the Kai. Some time after, he is seen dancing with his team as a preparation for the tournament while Gowasu films them, presumably to post it in GodTube. When the tournament starts, he is seen clashing with Toppo. He is later eliminated by Frieza. Power During the Tournament of Power, Murichim proves to be able to tackle Toppo a fair distance (though Toppo was not at full power as he was at a level where he could clash evenly with Magetta). At the start of the tournament, he was seen to walk rather calm with his arm positioned as the Namu Amida Butsu (南無阿弥陀仏) pose while many other participants immediately rushed. Murichim was also keeping the pose when he latter tackled Toppo with great speed. However, he is no match for final form Frieza as the latter effortlessly defeated him. Voice actors *'Japanese': Keiji Hirai Battles *Murichim vs. Toppo *Murichim vs. Frieza (Final Form) Trivia *Murichim's name sounds almost exactly as muri chīmu (むりチーム), which can be translated as "hopeless team" in Japanese. Gallery 1 (1) (1).png Rumsshiiii (6).jpg Cus dancing with the universe 10 fighters.png Reactions to Kale's transformation.PNG MurichimvsFrieza101.png References Site Navigation es:Murichim Category:Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 10 Category:Tournament fighters Category:Erased Characters